Sapphire Rose
History: Sapphire was born into servitude to a Vampire. She was tried from a young age to be a meal to her mistress whenever she was asked and trained to service her mistress both sexually and non-sexually. She didn't hate it. In fact, she loved being with her mistress. So much so, that she went above and beyond expectation just to please her mistress. As a reward, Sapphire was gifted with the Vampire's blood, making her into a type of vampiric ghoul. She would feed on her mistress just as much as her mistress would feed on her. Sapphire was already planned to be turned into a Vampire on a blood moon, but only days before it was time, their mansion was attacked by an Order hero with a golden sword. Sapphire's mistress was killed as well as much of the house. In the slaughter, Sapphire managed to run away. Days passed as her body and mind were attacked from the withdrawal of not having her mistress' blood. Eventually, she passed out before being found by some traveling merchants. The merchants took Sapphire in and cared for her, even teaching her trade and economics. While on the road, they played songs to pass the time. Sapphire learned many songs and gained the skill to perform them rather well. She happily traveled with the merchants all over the world before they were attacked by bandits and left to die. Sapphire was taken by the bandits as a prize and passed around like meat for the bandits' pleasures. This broke Sapphire once again until an Order troop found her after attacking the bandit camp. They took her in and brought her to the capital for healing. After being mended and even having her physically returned to the state of virginity, she went through years of therapy and training with a doctor called Ziel. Ziel cared for Sapphire and helped her to cope with what happened to her. Ziel eventually found that blood was the greatest thing to calm Sapphire's mind. Ziel decided to teach Sapphire how to perform surgery and taught her the anatomy of the human body as well as the body of the many different Mamono. Ziel also found that Sapphire had a burning rage deep inside of her that was untapped. Ziel took Sapphire to the Order generals and asked to enlist Sapphire in the Order as a soldier. The generals decided to test Sapphire's skills in a one on one battle against an ogre. They did not expect the bloodfest that came from the fight. The moment the Ogre tried to rape Sapphire, the young woman went berserk and slashed the Ogre viciously until she was unrecognizable before collapsing into a heap of tears and wails. She was not enlisted as a soldier, but instead sent out of the capital to a neutral port town. Sapphire stayed there in peace until a Dragon arrived at the port, looking for a crew. Upon seeing the black Dragon, Sapphire was reminded of her mistress. She immediately jumped on board with Jax, the Dragon, as part of her crew. She met Carolina, who kind of put her off a bit. She was very intrigued by this girl and the fact that nothing she looked at seemed to affect her. One day, while at sea, Sapphire was brought to the bottom deck by Carolina, who suddenly attacked her with a knife, stabbing her in the back of the shoulder. Needless to say, blood was spilled. Upon seeing the blood, Sapphire blacked out. When she awoke, she and Carolina were laying naked on the floor. After being told that she had raped Carolina, she was very apologetic. However, Carolina started having sex with her more often. After time, Sapphire started to fall back into her old habits of servitude, often offering up her services to Jax in somewhat more one-sided acts. She would get Jax her food and drink without being asked and would even try to service Jax in a sexual manner, shocking Jax a bit. However, whenever Jax tried to return the favor, Sapphire would go into a panic attack and hit Jax with whatever was in reach. One time, Sapphire sliced Jax's arm in a panic. However, upon seeing the blood and the image of her mistress, she feed on Jax's wound. This alarmed Jax, but she didn't stop the girl. Sapphire then started feeding on Jax more often, absorbing the Dragon's powerful Demonic Energy until she herself changed into a Dragon. She eventually opened up to the rest of the crew, who were also becoming Dragons around the same time. She started feeding off of them and storing their collective blood in a jar in her room. The blood was mixed with preservatives to prevent it from clotting and going bad. After King was brought on board, Sapphire worried a bit, wondering if this new Dragon would be okay with her blood-drinking habit. To her joy, King openly accepted her need and contributed to her jar. Sapphire found a Hauli named Brigid while out on a flight one day. When she investigated, she found the poor girl with ruined wings and stranded at sea. Sapphire took Brigid back to the Empress Wings and performed surgery, using a special medicine to heal the broken wings. She of course got off at seeing the blood, but kept herself under control. When Barbara showed up, Sapphire had her fetish for blood spoiled to Brigid by her crew mate, but Brigid didn't seem to mind. After Barbara left, Sapphire took Brigid to her room and set up a hammock for her by the window. She also got a little thirsty and had a small finger taste of the blood inside the jar, temporarily forgetting Brigid's presence, but remembering while her finger was still in her mouth. This embarrassed her greatly, but once again, Brigid didn't seem to mind. Sapphire kind of liked Brigid and grew fond of her, but became a little deterred when she heard that Brigid was engaged to a man already. Sapphire then took Brigid to meet the rest of the crew, the last being Carolina. Brigid became interested in Sapphire's musical talents and asked her to play a song. Sapphire got her flute and played for Brigid, but the Hauli didn't seem that interested in the slow tempo of Sapphire's music. This kind of saddened Sapphire, but it became a bit worse after Brigid left so soon after arriving. Sapphire had wanted to get to know her better and prayed to meet her again in the near future. When a Dragon named Ruby came aboard the ship, she became especially interested in the newcomer's special tool that hid between her thighs. Sapphire didn't touch at first, but enjoyed watching Barbara do so. However, she would eventually get to use it herself. Outside of sex, Sapphire didn't mind Ruby's company. She was glad that Ruby enjoyed her music. When Meya drank a potion and went into severe sexual need, Sapphire helped Barbara in quelling the desire. Through this, Sapphire became more and more attracted to Meya and eventually took her as her lover, much to the anger of Carolina. Category:Characters